Fairy tail vocaloid
by milena rio
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre varias canciones de vocaloid en la trama de Fairy tail DEDICADO A: nicolechan14
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail vocaloid

HOLA primero que nada este fic esta inspirado en otro perteneciente a NicoleChan14 y esto esta dedicado a ella cualquier crédito por la idea es de ella vallan a su fic y dejen review enserio me encanta su historia…. No me pertenece fairy tail si fuera haci habría mucho cannon ni vocaloid si haci fuera la haría una serie *-*

_Capitulo 1:Koi Suru Neko wa Kujikenai Con pasos sigilosos te enseño mi pata y no se porque te has convertido en mi objetivo. ¡Pero no me haces caso y eso me enfada! _

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso mi ronroneo es inútil? (Inútil x3) Date cuenta o me molestaré. _

_Acaso nuestra forma de amar es diferente? Entonces este cuento de hadas, no se hará realidad No quiero eso. Quiero tenerlo cerca, más y más._

Un pequeño gato rubio de ojos chocolate observa detalladamente a un joven de cabellos rosa, cuando esta cerca de el ella le empieza a maullar y ronronear pero el chico ni se percata asi que la gatita se le lanza encima pero el chico se aghacha y la pobre gata choca contra un basurero

-miau¡ miauuu¡

-¿Qué fue eso? - dice el chico de pelo rosa y luego se marcha

_Te lo ruego Dios, ¡préstame tu magia!_

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? Parece que algo cambió. Y es que, y es que es un mundo maravilloso _

_Pero siendo una gata no te podría atrapar. ¡Mi cola y orejas ya no están!_

La gatita se quedo mirando por la ventana del chico cuando empeza a maullar en voz baja

-miau miauuu miau miau-(dios por favor concédeme este deseo)- cuando una luz empezó a cubrir a la gata y vio a una joven en kimono

-Tu deseo se concederá- dijo con suave vos la joven-

Cuando la gata abrió los ojos los ojos era una linda chica rubia de ojos chocolate

-kyaaaaa-se miro de arriba abajo viendo que sus orejas y colas ya no se encontraban y utilizando sus manos para verificar si sus orejas desaparecieron

_¡Avanzo y Avanzo!_

_Salgo del callejón_

_¡Corro y corro!_

_Hacia donde tu estás_

_Daré un paso adelante_

_sin tener miedo,_

_ya que tu amor_

_me hizo cambiar_

_Y en cuanto te encuentre diré_

"_buenos días" ¡con una sonrisa!_

La chica salió corriendo de aquel callejón oscuro y se dirijo a una casa en la cual se podía apreciar a un chico de cabello rosa aburrido en la ventana

-¿mm?- el chico voltio y encontró a la mujer de cabellos rubios mirándolo, el solo abrió la ventana para verla mejor

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- grito la chica con una sonrisa- el chico solo le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludo

_La mano de un gato y tu mano_

_si las comparo, ahora son iguales_

_Puedo mirar arriba llena de felicidad._

_No es que pase nada_

_realmente importante_

_¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!_

_Pero estás coqueteando ¿verdad?_

"_Si te por algo te toca, desaparecerás"_

_Así lo decidió_

_Me pareció bien._

_Pero quiero estar a tu lado para siempre._

Ambos se habían vueltos grandes amigos el chico caminaba a su lado explicándole quien sabe que con su mano.

La chica miro hacia arriba y subió su mano viendo que ahora ambos eran iguales no había ninguna diferencia entre el gato y el hombre

-No es grandioso-dijo el chico mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la chica pero entonces…

-NOOOO!- grito la chica alejando su mano bruscamente recordando lo que paso ese dia

_-"tu deseo se hara realidad pero si por alguna razón te toca desapareceras"_

El chico bajo la mirada ocultándola con su felquillo

-adiós Lucy- Dijo mientras se alejaba- la chica se desespero pensando que el le quería coquetear y ella lo rechazo

-NO! Esperarme

_¡Dios te lo ruego,_

_detén el tiempo!_

_¡Aunque sea un poco!_

_Fue entonces_

_cuando de repente_

_te iba a atropellar algo_

_con forma de coche._

_¡No podía protegerte_

_tampoco salvarte!_

_¡Ya se, te daré_

_un puñetazo gatuno!_

Entonces se percato de que un objeto en forma de coche se dirigía hacia el chico el cual cuando se dio cuenta de la situación solo se paralizo y cerro los ojos

La chica desesperada por no poder ayudar a su amigo en un acto de impulso salió corriendo y uso su cuerpo para apartar el del chico

-KYAAAA- Grito la chica al empujarlo y ambos cayeron a la acera ella sentada arriba de el

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Dios_

_es tan, tan_

_sumamente cruel?_

_Mi forma de gato_

_no la puedo ocultar_

_y mis orejas y cola_

_aparece sin avisar._

_Obviamente fui descubierta_

_y sola, salí huyendo._

_Ah, la magia se va a desvanecer_

_y todavía no he podido decirte nada._

_Parece que la despedida será un poco solitaria._

Cuando abrieron los ojos el chico se sorprendió ya que la chica tenia unas orejas y colas amarillas. La chica se dio cuenta y solamente pudo salir corriendo hacia una ventana donde se observo

_-"mi forma de gato va aparecer y aun no eh podido decirlo lo que ciento"_

En tonces la chica se puso a sollozar tantas oportunidades tuvo y ni ahora ni nuca podría decirle la verdad y esta seria su despedida… no pudo hacerlo ahora ni antes…

_Y es que no puedo olvidar aquel día_

_en que la lluvia caía y tu me ayudaste._

_¡Esta vez tampoco podré decirte_

_mis sentimientos!_

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Parece que algo cambió._

_Y es que, y es que_

_es un mundo maravilloso_

_Pero siendo una gata_

_no te podría atrapar_

_¡Ese es el estilo de una gata enamorada!_

_Flashback_

_La lluvia caía a cantaros y la pobre gatita que solo era una cría trataba de refugiarse bajo un techo_

_-¿parece que necesitas ayuda?- dijo una voz misteriosa _

_La gatita solo miro arriba y vio a un joven de cabellos rosas tendiéndole un paraguas y sonriéndole. El chico sostuvo a la gata y se la llevo a su casa_

_El chico atendió y cuido a la gato, le vendo su pequeña pata aunque termino con unos rasguños finalmente el chico le puso en el cuello una pulserita roja brillante_

_-Natsu ¿Qué haces?- dijo entrando una señor de cabello rojo y ojos verdes_

_-papa papa mira lo que encontré- dijo mostrándole a la gatita_

_-NATSU. ¿Cuántas veces te digo que no traigas animales a la casa?, quiero que te deshagas de ella ahora_

_Fin del flashback_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero muchísimo_

_Incluso_

_si tu_

_has olvidado_

_aquellos días._

_No me importa_

_Me alegré mucho_

_de conocerte._

-¿Lucy?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas ella volteo y se encontró con…

-Natsu- susurro

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

La chica solo bajo su mirada viendo una venda en su mano y una pulserita roja, empezó a temblar pareciendo que iba a empezar a llorar hasta que el chico le tomo la mano y el miro sonriéndole

-Valla por fin te pude recordar me parecías familiar

En ese momento Lucy se sorprendió y recordó cuando era una gatita y el le tomaba la patita

Pero entonces Natsu sintió como la mano de Lucy desaparecia y su cuerpo empezaba a iluminarse

-Lucy¡-grito tratando de abrazarla

-No te preocupes por mi no quiero que mires atrás- susurro la chica- un dia nos volveremos encontrar- le chica empezó a decir alegremente- NOS VEMOS- grito sonriendo y desparareciendo

_Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_También va por Dios_

_¿Por qué se nos niega_

_poder estar juntos?_

_Es el amor de un gato_

_que está a tu lado._

_Por eso ya,_

_no debes mirar atrás_

_ya que dentro de tu corazón, estoy segura_

_de que nos encontraremos._

_Y cuando nos encontremos diré_

"_Nos vemos" ¡con_

_una sonrisa!_

Natsu sonrió guardando el pequeño collar en su bolsillo y marchándose sin percatarse de la mirada de un pequeño gato de ojos chocolate.

Y fin mis otros fics se tardaran un poco eleji el nalu por que lo adora vean la canción se los sugiera aunque quede con un super nudo en la garganta y lagrimeando RECUERDEN QUE NO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA ES DE NICOLECHAN14 Y ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A ELLA. Pueden sugerirme parejas o canciones de vocaloid asi que chau cahau


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como nicolechan14 me pidió hare un gale aunque m tarde como 3 horas en encontrar un canción que los describa pero lo hice y créanme en cuanto leí el titulo lo supe (Little=pequeña=Levy)**Little dolly

_Si alguna ves pierdes tu camino en al oscura noche_

_Me convertiré en luz de luna y brillare sobre ti_

Y aquí me tienen tirada en frente de la basura di mis mejores esfuerzos para trabajar y mantenerme y me cambian solo por que ya no soy útil, por si mi suerte no podía ser mejor la lluvia caía a cantaros, pero yo no lo evitaba, mejor seria si me enfermara y me pudriera, no tenga nadie que me cuide.

-¿oye enana no deberías estar aquí?

Veo un gran sombrilla roja encima mío y levanto la vista, se trata de un hombre de aspecto rudo y grande, pero eso no le daba derecho a insultarme por mi estatura

-ge he si te quedas aquí vas a morir enana-se burla el chico

-no me importa y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo- responde con frialdad la chica

-claro después de todo eres muy enana para estar aquí, ven

-no-respondió molesta- el chico solo se le quedo mirando, cuando se dio cuenta el chico la estaba cargando con la sombrilla sobre ellos-

-BAJAME¡ OYE- grito sonrojada mas luego de luchar y ver que el chico ni siquiera la miraba se rindió-

_Al exponer el cuerpo a la lluvia y comenzó _

_A mirar el cielo de un mundo monocromático _

_Por delante de la sombrilla roja voló de forma inesperada _

_La sonrisa de la que abarca todo_

_Al exponer el cuerpo a la lluvia y comenzó _

_sólo estaba mirando el cielo _

_de este monótono mundo_

_Por delante de la sombrilla roja voló de forma inesperada _

_La sonrisa de la que abarca todo_

Llegaron a una casa no muy grande de paredes grises y muebles simples

-Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda- dijo la chica indignada

-Si como no enana- respondió ignorándola

-hm-soltó la chica indignada- ¿Qué tanto haces?- pregunto curiosa

-Listo ahora ve y metete en la bañera enana- dijo apuntando hacia un cuarto con una tina con agua

-¡no me digas enana¡!Y NO NECESTITO TU AYUDA?- grito indignada al sentir como la agarraban del cuello y la lanzaban dentro de la tina cerrando la puerta- IDIOTA ERA MI UNICA ROPA

Se dio cuenta que el se había marchado dejándola sola, bueno "al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal" pensó sumergiéndose en la tina

-Gajeel SUELTAME¡- Grito sintiendo como el la sujetaba y se sentaba con elle frente a un gran ventilador de aire caliente

-Enana si me costo meterte a la tina creo que así es la única manera en que te seques

-Gajeel, Idiota- Grito sonrojada y enojada por el abrazo que le daba

-Ves asi esta mejor enana- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con la mano y le revolvía el cabello

-no soy ENANANA!- grito

-AGHHH- bostezo la pequeña chica despertando de un profundo sueño

-¡¿?¡- se sorprendió la chica al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Gajeel y el tenia un brazo sobre ella tiñéndose de un rojo fuerte

Aunque le pareció lindo y tierno su única pregunta era

-¿Cómo diablos salir sin despertar al chico y ser objeto de sus burlas?

_Desde entonces todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos_

_Mi corazón se me a otorgado siempre cerca para darte valor_

_Convirtiendo esos sentimientos en fortaleza_

Levy caminaba por la casa aburrida, por alguna razón Gajeel salió sin decirle a donde, decidió tomar tiempo para explorar el lugar.

Encontro una habitación gris de alfombra negra llena de cachivaches de metal pero reconociendo una cama y un velador

-"debe ser la habitación de Gajeel" pensó entrando cuidadosa

Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña foto en el velador viendo que era lo único colorido de ahí. Sus ojos mostraron cierta sorpresa el ver que era una antigua imagen de Gajeel y una señora mayor de cabello gris entregándole un gran girasol

-ENANA ¿Dónde TE METISTE?- gritaron desde la cocina

Ella se alarmo no debía estar hay rápidamente salió y cerro la puerta

-E-estaba en el…b-baño- respondió nerviosa

-ah ok….- respondió indiferente hasta que empezó a toser y estornudar

-Te vas a resfriar- regaño

-TSK, claro que no

Gajeel se encontraba observando a Levy desde el marco de la puerta como ella cantaba a la luna

_-Si alguna ves pierdes tu camino en al oscura noche_

_Me convertiré en luz de luna y brillare sobre ti_

Gajeel sonrio al escucharla mas se sorprendió al ver que tenia una pequeña flor de girasol sobre su mano

_La misma lluvia fría que callo aquella vez_

_Reflejada en tus ojos en este mundo monocromático_

_Soy una pequeña muñeca y aunque este algo pequeña_

_Quiero darte mi apoyo mi deseo es que continúes viviendo plenamente _

Y allí se encontraba otra ves en la habitación de Gajeel pero el estaba tirado en la cama con una toalla caliente en su cabeza

-Te dije que te resfriarías- dijo tramitando de ocultar su preocupación

- ge he no et preocupes- dijo sonriéndole pero se alarmo al sentir una gotita calleándole en la mano que le sostenía Levy

-Es que enserio quiero que te recuperes- susurro causándole un leve rubor a Gajeel el que se sentó rápidamente en la cama

-Te recogí esto- dijo entregándole un pequeño girasol a Gajeel

Gajeel sonrio pegando su cabeza a la de Levy causando que ambos se sonrojaran un poco

-Gracias enana- le dijo mientras sostenía el girasol

_Seguro esto llegara a tu corazón si alguna vez te llegas a congelar en un frio invierno me convertiré en la suave canción con la cual te puedas acobijar_

_Si alguna ves pierdes tu camino en al oscura noche_

_Me convertiré en luz de luna y brillare sobre ti_

-¡Vamos Gajeel¿- gritaba Levy mientras corría en un campo de girasoles con un vestido blanco

-¡YA VOY ENANA¡- decía mientras la seguía sonriendo tratando de alcanzarla

Hola es algo corto porque la canción lo era pero es igual NO SIEMPRE SERA ROMANCE otras veces será comedia a individual pero la mayoría será romance la siguiente creo que será comedia o romance sugiéranme 


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Fairy tail vocaliod

Hola primero que nada si no les gusta la historia NO la lean solo para criticarla mal pero tiene algo de razón tratare de mejorar mi escritura y narración (pero no era necesario tanto sarcasmo T-T) Y segundo no sé porque pero no me salen las líneas de separación para aclararBad-end-night

-Esto es extraño- susurro una joven de cabellos rubios vestida con una capucha rojo vivo

Se encontraba en medio de un bosque lejos de su aldea y su casa, la razón. Una extraña carta enviada de un anónimo para citarla en medio del bosque, no lo podía evitar era curiosa y con mucho tiempo libre, pero se perdió no sabía cómo regresar y su misteriosa citación no apareció nunca

-¿mph?- de tanto caminar se encontraba en frente de una gran mansión de aspecto lujoso, ella le parecía extraño algo así dentro de un bosque.

Sin embargo era su única posibilidad para regresar a casa…

Toco y toco incontables veces, pero en cuanto su mano entro en contacto con la perilla antigua la carta de sus manos se hiso polvo y despareció con una fuerte brisa.

Nerviosa entro cansada de tocar la puerta para verificar si alguien habitaba la casa, más bien mansión

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- pregunto sin miedo alguno pero bastante nerviosa

_Una mujer de la villa está perdida en un profundo, profundo bosque __Llega a una mansión en la noche, la carta se desvaneció de las manos_

_Toca a la puerta dañada de la mansión espeluznante _

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita?- una voz lo alerto a sus espaldas. Volteo alterada para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos negros azulados vestido con un traje de mayordomo

-¡Bienvenida¡- sonaron dos voces al unisonó-Volteo para encontrarse a un pequeño de ojos negros y cabello negro morado y a una jovencita de pelo azul atada en dos coletas naranja ambos vestidos con un esmoquin y un vestido negros

-¿una invitada?- pregunto una joven de cabellos azules claros enrulados vestida de sirvienta

-¿Estas perdida no jovencita?- Volteo para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos azules y un extraño tatuaje en su ojo junto a una bella mujer de cabellos escarlata, atrás de ellos una jovencita de cabello azules claros con una cinta naranja

-S-si- susurro extrañada

_"¿No hay nadie aquí?"_

_"¿Vaya, cómo puedo ayudarle?_

_"Bienvenido..."_

_"a la extraña casa"_

_"Ten algo de té…"_

_Todos se reúnen, se la hará una "evaluación" al visitante _

-Mi nombre es Jellal Fernández, mi esposa Erza Scarlet, nuestra sirvienta y mayordomo juvia y gray, esos muñequitos de ahí son romeo y Wendy Y ella es nuestra pequeña hija Levy Fernández- presento el señor

-Gracias soy Lucy y me preguntaba si sabrían el camino a la aldea- comento más aliviada

-Juvia piensa que es peligroso a estas horas que vuelva sola-

-Tienes razón dejaremos que te quedes aquí una noche-Hablo Erza

-Oh es maravilloso tener invitados hay que celebrar, Gray traerías el vino por favor-

-Enseguida señor-dijo el mayordomo para marcharse a la cocina

-P-pero yo no soy de las que beben-balbuceo Lucy

-Oh vamos toma una copa es hay cuando lo divertido empieza- Dijo Erza guiñándole el ojo y bebiendo de su copa

-E-es-esta bien-Tomándose una copa y bebiendo del interior- ¡ESTA MUY RICO ¡-grito bebiendo mas

_"Pero, conocerte así, tiene que ser el destino" "Entonces, ¡fiesta!, ¡fiesta!" "Démosle la bienvenida "Hurry, Hurry" (Apúrate, Apúrate) "Luego el vino" "Festeja, Festeja" "Brindemos"_

-Vamos, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra invitada- Gritaron los muñecos al unisonó para luego unirse en un alegre baile donde estaban todos los de la mansión incluyendo a Lucy, la cual aun no estaba muy segura de esto

_"¿Estás listo?" _

_"Vamos, empecemos"_

-Vamos, diviértete- dijo la hija de los dueños- ¡esto apenas empezó!-Grito jalando de la mano a Lucy hasta el gran salón

- Si, tal vez solo deba divertirme un poco- dijo son riendo y empezando a bailar y siguiendo bebiendo copas de vino

-olvida tus problemas, mientras estés aquí- dijo Erza –Vamos no seas tímida, cuando te embriagas es todo más divertido

-No se es muy tarde, ya casi son las 11 ¿no deberíamos parar ya?-Dijo Lucy preocupada

-Creo que no has entendido, tienes que divertirte hasta olvidar tus problemas- Dijo gray sonriendo ligeramente

-tienes razón, ¡denme mas vino ¡- grito alegremente

_Eres la principal actriz de la Crazy nighT, Todos con vino en mano y vestidos Cuando estés apropiadamente embriagado, ¿Se pondrá más divertido?_

_Canta, baila, festeja, olvida lo amargo y lo dulce hasta el punto de la locura, diviértete en el Happy__nighT__! _

-A sido todo muy divertido, no comprendo por que vinieron a vivir en el bosque- Comento Lucy entrando a una gran habitación antigua donde una ventana iluminaba la cama-mph

_11:50_

La hora, era ya muy tarde solo esperaba que Natsu no se preocupara por ella, tal vez un día pudiera traerlo a la mansión a conocer a los dueños y sus sirvientes. Se recostó en la gran cama cerrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño

_ unas horas luego_

Lucy abrió los ojos con pereza, recordando todo lo de anoche.

Se despertó agitada sus amigos debían estar preocupados, seguramente se durmió por horas y ya debían ser….

-¿Qué?- susurro la chica viendo en su ventana la luna en el punto mas alto del cielo iluminando su habitación-Me desperté en medio de la noche-Dijo extrañada la chica, dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj

_11:50_

Era imposible que no hayan pasado ni 1 minuto. Decidió sentarse en la cama y esperar un momento

…

…

…

-¿Qué Pasaba?- No era posible el reloj no avanzaba, ¡NI LA NOCHE TAMPOCO!-Asustada decidió salir para saber lo que pasaba, se dirigió al salón principal. El gran reloj apuntaba a las 11:50

-Te contamos un secreto-Susurraron voces a sus espaldas. Se voltio asustada para encontrar a ambos muñecos mirándola con una sonrisa- No hay tiempo, ni escapatoria-Susurraron causando que la chica corriera por los pasillos.

_"¿Te digo... un secreto?" Mira el reloj _

Lucy corrió por el pasillo chocando con una pared la cual se abrió mostrando escalones hacia una habitación oscura. Pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas, desesperadas se metió en la habitación esperando una salida pero….

-¡No puede ser!- Sollozo la chica mirando hacia el frente.

Ataúdes, muchos ataúdes…grises con cruses amarillas

-No, no, no, no, no…-lloro en silencio

-Oh ya los viste- pregunto a sus espaldas la dueña de cabello escarlata

-Juvia no lo esperaba tan rápido- dijo con pena al sirviente

-¡PELIGRO¡ ¡PELIGRO¡- gritaron al unisonó ambos muñecos girando sostenidos de las manos

-No, por favor…-Lloro Lucy

-No te alteres todo está bien no hay por qué temer- Aseguro Jellal

-Por favor no te vayas lu-chan- Dijo la pequeña Levy

_La chica se asustó, huyendo a una habitación secreta_

_Cuando abre la pesada puerta que está allí..._

_¡jesuS, jesuS!_

_Había un montón de ataúdes_

_"Oh, querida..."_

_"Ya lo viste... "_

_"DangeR, DangeR"_

_"no tengas miedo, ¿bien?"_

_"Where are you goiG?"_

_¿A dónde vas?_

Estaba asustada, mas bien aterrada ¿que pasaría ahora?

La matarían, la secuestrarían, la enterrarían en esos ataúdes. Como deseaba que Natsu estuviera ahí

-No te asustes- la calmo Gray

-Si todo esto es de lo mas normal- Sonrió Erza

-Después de todo…-Susurro Jellal

-ES LA CRAZY NIGHT- gritaron lo muñecos sonriendo con grandes ojos rojos como la sangre

_Eres la principal actriz de la Crazy nighT, ¿Estás de acuerdo con seguir el guión?_

_¿Qué pasará esta noche? EndinG, Sí, todo depende ti_

_Busca, Busca, the Happy EnD, cuando quieras desordena la historia, es el fi-nal para ti_

_¿Es un ataúd el True enD para ti? vamos, esta noche también es ¿Bad ∞ End ∞ Night?_

-c-como vuelvo a c-casa, díganme, se los ruego- Suplico Lucy sosteniendo la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar

-esta es una historia de terror, para salir tienes que encontrar las llaves- dijo tranquilamente el dueño

-¿la l-llave? ¿a que?- dijo en un susurro Lucy

-PARA EL HAPPY END CLARO- gritaron los muñecos

-Si las encuentras todo se acabara-dijo secamente gray

-Si las encuentro todo se acabara, si las encuentro todo se acabara, si las encuentro todo se acabara….-Susurraba con desesperación y un toque de… ¿locura?

_"¿Cómo regreso a casa?"_

_"Una vez que el escenario se acabe"_

_"puede que regreses a casa"_

_"La llave para el Happy enD" _

_"¿a dónde ha caído?"_

_"Esa fría y brillante llave... "_

-La llave, la llave, la llave…- Lucy corría por toda la mansión tratando de encontrare ese objeto frio y lujoso que la liberaría de este infierno de una vez por todas

Cayó de rodillas en donde todo empezó la sala del gran reloj… agarro su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de borrar todos sus malos recuerdos, convenciéndose de que era un mal sueño

-Oh aun no el encontrado- dijo con pena la dueña de cabello escarlata

-oh uh, oh uh- Danzaron ambos muñecos a su alrededor

-Mejor apúrate el escenario va cerrar- dijo gray

Lucy sujeto su cabeza más fuerte, esto era demasiado para ella si no regresaba a casa ella, ella…

_"la encontréeeee"_

-y si eso pasa juvia sentirá pena porque ella

Lucy se puso de pie sin dejar ver su rostro abrazando algo con sus manos

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto su hija Levy

-La encontreeeeee-Susurro diabólicamente Lucy mientras se volteaba al tiempo que todos tenían una expresión de horror

_Yo soy la actriz principal en esta Crazy nighT, con un cuchillo y una calavera en mano_

_Una vez que lo agité lo suficiente, tuve mucha diversión_

_Corre!; Corre!; lo más que pueda! olvida el escenario y las palabras_

_Hasta el punto de locura, destruye todo en esta Bad ∞ End ∞ Night_

Lucy tomo las manecillas del gran reloj, grandes y doradas para enterrarlas en la cabeza del mayordomo mientras sonreía y reía para en otro rápido movimiento enterrar ambos en los muñecos mientras destruía todo a su paso

-Es la única manera de escapar, es la única manera- decía sonriendo luego de enloquecer por completamente

Acorralo a la sirvienta mientras levantaba una manecilla para enterrarla en su cráneo

-Tenían razón, tuve mucha diversión, pero creo que no lo pude soportar, aunque ahora me divierto mas que en la fiesta-Rio maniáticamente mientras enterraba el cuchillo en la cabeza de la sirvienta mientras esta caía con los ojos abiertos para finalmente volver a colocarlas en el reloj viendo orgullosa como avanzaba y ella desaparecía en el bosque de nuevo.

Mientras aquellos huéspedes junto con toda la caza desparecían en el aire como la carta.

_Tu eres la actriz principal en esta Crazy nighT, el elenco y el escenario desaparecieron_

_Cuando la historia acabe, vamos, ¿regresaremos todos a casa?_

_Canta, baila, festeja, olvida lo amargo y lo dulce _

_Hasta el punto de la locura, diviértete en Happy__nighT! _

-Bravo, bravo, simplemente magnifico-

Aplausos se escucharon frente a un escenario vacio lleno de manchas de sangre fresca

-Estuvo simplemente divino-Dijo esa sombra enmascarada mientras sostenía la carta causante de todo- pero…- susurro la sombra mientras lloraba- No fue el objetivo principal- Termino mientras seguía llorando

_(¿)_

-¿Oe, Lucy donde estabas no te vi en toda la noche?-Pregunto despreocupado Natsu

-Oh solo me perdí, pero pase una noche muy divertida – agrega con una sonrisilla diabólica

_Dentro de la habitación que se ha calmado, una sombra misteriosa aplaude_

_"Esta noche fue un gran escenario", tomando la carta, la sombra empezó a llorar_


End file.
